


【德哈】Turquoise②

by Akiiika



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:55:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27547930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akiiika/pseuds/Akiiika
Summary: 烟、吻、夜晚，吾生挚爱*艾登·钱伯斯《Dance On My Grave》AU
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 4





	【德哈】Turquoise②

01  
他的眼神有时就像相遇那天的海一样，表面风平浪静，海面下却是暗潮汹涌。

行为看起来不拘小节，其实难以捉摸，很神秘。  
但当他无拘无束的时候，他的热忱表露无遗。

哈利知道那天在德拉科房间里穿衣服时，德拉科上上下下地评估着他。

他也是，愈是看德拉科就愈喜欢他。

哈利特别喜欢的是，他在说话的时候性感的声调和嘴唇的蠕动。纤长的脖颈和一动一动的喉结。想到这些，在姨父家生活那些不愉快抛诸九霄云外。

如何在几分钟之内知道自己喜欢某个人呢？为什么自己会这么快爱上他，而不是其他千千万万与自己相遇的人？这些疑问在哈利的脑海里盘旋。

不只是因为对方的长相、身材或生活吸引着自己，而是其他令人捉摸不定的东西，但就是会知道自己爱上他了，就这样。

就像那天，于是发生了。

每一次遇到新的人，德拉科都会习惯性地在心里评估一下，而哈利被他从人群中挑选出来，评定为"有意思"、"不赖"。

绿色的瞳眸，樱桃般红润的双唇，卷曲的黑发，身穿干净的衬衫时露出洁白的后颈，宽松衣物下的纤腰。  
他的一举手一投足，他的声音，众多肉体汇聚成的景象。

他当然不是为了让哈利洗澡才脱他的衣服。  
也不是光出于好心才帮他。

蠢波特，怎么这么迟钝？

02  
刚入九月，距离上次的约定有一个星期，但入秋的英国气温在几天之内就变冷了许多。  
德拉科穿着黑皮衣，神秘的黑色在夜晚路灯下反光。

哈利还在路边发着呆，一辆黑曜石色的改装机车从街上开过，巨大的引擎声让他有点皱起眉毛，正当他在想是谁搞得那么声势浩大时，驾驶者精准地停在他身旁，拿下了头盔，露出那熟悉的浅金色。  
"上来吧，还等什么。"开这辆摩托的人正是德拉科本人。他扔给波特一个一模一样的头盔让他带上。

哈利处在惊叹中，反复打量闪亮的车身。  
"我第一次坐。"  
当他坐上后座时，德拉科把一只手伸到他臀部后面，将哈利拉近他。少年的炙热的温度透过单薄的衣物传来。  
"很好玩的！"他转身大喊，"要出发了，抓紧喔！"  
突然发动的引擎把哈利着实吓一跳，下意识地就抓紧了德拉科的腰部。

他们朝伦敦的方向飞驰开去，花花绿绿的灯光、行人和街景从身旁呼啸而过，哈利有些害怕，他感觉德拉科已经超速了。但此刻他也没有其他东西可以依靠，决定把自己交给命运--于是更抱紧了身前的人。

"你骑车都是这样，还是因为今天是星期六？"当离开机车提供的和德拉科的亲密接触时，哈利担忧地问。

"怎样？"德拉科装作一副很无辜的样子。

"这么危险，这么快！"哈利几乎大叫。

"我骑的才不快。"德拉科好似不可理喻地翻了个白眼，随即又表示那是玩笑，向哈利展露笑容。  
"走吧。"

下午下过雨，街道上的水还没有干，霓虹灯在水面倒影，让图案变得蜿蜒曲折，又被鞋底踏过引起的涟漪所打破。

伦敦周末的夜晚总是能看到形形色色的年轻人，三两成群的聚集在一起。营业中的商店、游戏厅，还有酒吧里传出闷闷的音乐声。仅仅是感受城市的气氛，就觉得活力。因为搬家，之前的朋友也不大联系了。哈利突然想到上一次像这样出来玩，已经是一年多前了。况且，也没有什么机会，更重要的是没有遇到适合的人。

"你还没吃晚饭吧？"  
"嗯，没有。"  
"正好，我知道这里有家餐厅不错。"

两人一起面对面共进晚餐，谈论各种各样的话题。  
桌底下，德拉科无意识地用鞋尖轻轻地磨着哈利的脚腕内侧。

德拉科带哈利去自己去常光顾的唱片行，给他试听自己喜欢的音乐。  
哈利带上耳机站在原地安静地试听，这时德拉科走到他身后，一只手搭上哈利的肩膀，上半身靠着他。  
哈利闻见他的气味，干净又好闻，和那天白衬衫上的味道一样。

他们一起去电影院。故事一帧帧放映，两位年轻英雄在首次探险之后，对彼此宣暂永远忠诚。他们在亚瑟王的石座上将一把刀磨得发亮， 然后两人各在手上划下一道伤口，双手紧握，让伤口的血融合在一一起，一面吟诵神圣的誓言，深深地凝视彼此。  
"从今以后，"其中一个说，"我们永远是知心朋友 (bosom friend) "

哈利悄悄转向德拉科那边。那张苍白的脸庞，明朗的侧脸线条在昏暗的光线下显得更加迷人，灰色的眼眸默默地注视着画面，他的脸上有那种唯美的表情。

03  
从电影院出来时，将近午夜，气温也变得更低了。  
两人在人烟变得稀少的街道上并排走着，不约而同的都将手插进衣服口袋里。

他们在路口停下。德拉科从不知道何处拿出一包烟，并拿出一根给了哈利。

虽然平常没有抽烟的习惯，哈利还是接过了烟，正想到自己没有打火机，那只苍白好看的手在他面前嘎嗒一声打开一个银制打火机，并示了示意。

哈利用手指夹着烟，动作略显生疏，将烟头靠近打火机的火苗。长长的睫毛低垂。德拉科目不转睛看着他的样子，叼着烟也凑近火苗。

两根香烟在同一束火苗下正被点燃。

对方唐突的举动让哈利有些意外地抬起目光，单纯眨着眼睛，近距离的接受那双灰色眼睛的灼热注视。  
哈利的脸颊泛起红晕。心跳也跟着加快。在橙黄色的路灯昏暗光线下，气氛都变得十分暧昧。

德拉科收起打火机。他两指夹住唇间的香烟，吐出一团白色的烟雾。

烟雾缭绕的对面是哈利的眼睛。像绿宝石一样有透明感。德拉科伸手揽上哈利的后腰，情不自禁将嘴唇覆盖上他的唇瓣，落下一吻。

哈利的嘴唇温暖而柔软，让人忍不住想咬一口。

吻毕回到了原来的距离，两人继续抽着烟。德拉科自然地垂下抽烟的手，食指轻点烟身，朝地面弹了些烟灰。

哈利一口口地慢慢吸着，默不作声。烟草的味道有点呛人，好像情欲好像又冷淡，说不出的感觉。只是觉得全身心放松了，紧张的情绪跟着呼吸里的烟雾，一起排出体外，只留下宁静。

信号灯转绿，从马路对面过来一行人。  
一个酒鬼从边上东倒西歪地从旁边走过，像是故意地撞了德拉科的肩膀。

"hey！看好你的路。"德拉科条件反射般对他喊话。

没想到那个酒鬼停了下来，上下饶有趣味地打量他们，用不怀好意地腔调问。  
"你们两个哪来的？"

德拉科眉头一皱，不好气地回答"关你什么事？"

"我刚才还以为那家伙……"他指向哈利，"是你的女朋友，哈哈！"  
身后随行的三两人也响起一阵聒噪。

"应该没错，你看这娘们刚才抱着他的样子"酒鬼对着同伴大声起哄，火上浇油，"哦不，我是说这小子！"

哈利站在原地紧张地攥紧拳头，不安地望向德拉科，发现他阴沉着脸，表情有点恐怖。

"德拉科，我们快走吧……"话还没说完，其中一人嫌麻烦不够大，挑衅地摸了一把哈利的屁股，转头朝同伴大嚷"淦！这小子的屁股真翘！"

酒鬼话音刚落德拉科就直接一拳打在刚才上手的人脸上。

坚硬的骨头与肉体碰撞，发出沉闷的声音，一听就知道很痛。挨打的酒鬼连滚带爬，狼狈地跌倒在地。

瞬时四周空气仿佛凝固了一般。哈利也惊异地瞪圆了眼睛。

余下的酒鬼们愣了一下，反应过来后发出愤怒的叫嚣、连连咒骂。

战况一触即发。哈利从来没有打过架，但此时也不会让同伴落单，也加入了其中。于是这场单方面的挑衅发展成了多人斗殴，在大街边就上演了暴力戏码。

好在酒鬼醉的拳头都不能准确瞄准人，才让他们得以以少胜多，顺利脱身。虽把酒鬼们打退了，两人也受了伤，身上多了很多淤青和擦伤。德拉科在打斗时没注意下巴上还挨了一拳。

"Fuck"德拉科啐了一口，朝路边吐出嘴里的被打出的血。低声自言自语"这下好了，今晚回家不会少挨说。"

"去我家吧。"哈利提议。  
"你不是…"  
"他们去度假了。"哈利平静地说，用袖口擦着鼻子流出的血，"过几天才会回来。"  
德拉科陷入了沉默，觉得眼前的人完全不知道自己的发言多具有诱惑力。

04  
黑暗中，哈利的房间里，没有开灯。

他们一起淋浴，之后在全身镜面前脱下衣服，借着月光检查彼此的伤口，用碘酒处理擦伤，涂药。

随后他们接吻、拥抱，开始触摸彼此的身体。

被进入的少年发出细弱的抽气声，又被身上人温柔的吻安慰了，转而变成小猫般的轻咛。

稍不结实的小床板在他的动作下吱呀吱呀地响着，他们也不在乎了，反正也没人会听见。

04  
在清晨的鸟鸣中醒来，哈利从床上起身，睡眼朦胧的观察凌乱的房间，地上都是昨天脱下乱扔的衣服。他转过头，看到睡在一旁的德拉科，嘴唇微张着，阳光洒在他洁白的皮肤和头发上。金色的睫毛微微颤动着。

他正要站起来时，冷不丁被床上的人牵住了手。"不要走。"德拉科的半张脸埋在枕头里，声音迷糊。"再躺一会儿。"

哈利用安慰似的语气回答，"我起来是要做早饭啦。"接着走向衣柜找干净的衣服。

他选好衣服走到镜子前时，发现德拉科已经从床上起来了，赤身裸体走向他。

他双手环住哈利的腰部，不让他穿衣服，下巴支在哈利的肩上，从镜子里看向他。  
哈利有点脸红，一时身体僵硬在原地。

"呆瓜"他吻吻哈利，露出占有式的微笑，然后牵住了哈利的手，十指相扣，让他无法松开。  
镜子前是两具相迭的身体。  
还有交织的双手，折射出镜子显示不出的影像，和没有说出的话。

"我们看起来真令人耳目一新。"德拉科在他耳边低吟。

哈利转身面向他，于是德拉科用手指把玩起他额边卷曲的黑发。

"快乐这件事，大部分的人都不知道，而且永远寻觅不着。只有幸运的人才能找得到。如果他们知道自己要什么，而且也得到，那就更快乐了。"  
他捧起哈利的脸颊，在唇上落下一吻。  
"你是老天赐给我的。"

05  
+共享一百一十九餐:二十三顿早餐，四十四顿午餐，三十一顿晚餐，九次野餐，还有床上的两次宵夜。  
+真正睡在一起二十三次，在一起五十五次，委婉地说。  
+共写给彼此五封信。德拉科给哈利三封:哈利给他两封。  
+熬夜四次，因为他们聊天聊得欲罢不能。  
他们厮守在一起。

但哈利知道的，只是想要他永远要得不够，他想要每分每秒和德拉科在一起。然而当真的和他在一起时，还是觉得不够，想要看他、碰他、想要他碰自己、想听他说话、想说话给他听、想和他一起做所有的事情。分分秒秒、日日夜夜。四百二十三万三千六百秒。  
那是一种冲动，一种热迷，无法抗拒。

在一起的时间一幕幕，在脑海里像电影画面一样播放，像法国电影。只不过景象是跳着演的，毫无顺序可言。有些场景是慢动作，有些是特写。那些精彩片段、让人看不透的片段，以及需要思考的片段甚至一再重复。  
像是被他救上岸，第一次和他出去玩，和他坐在那电影院里，从和他在一起后的那个礼拜，以及一起共度的夜晚等等。  
哈利每个礼拜六晚上都和德拉科在一起，平常晚上也大部分与他共度。

德拉科给了哈利一个从来没得过的礼物。他给了很多这种东西：新的体验。这是他总令人兴奋的特质之一，哈利永远不知道接下来会发生什么。  
哈利喜欢这个礼物，即使惊喜是稍纵即逝的。

他喜欢和德拉科一同早起，那是最美的时刻，一片安静、温暖，还有外面清晨的声音，飘忽的睡眠，以及身边的他。

两人对彼此宣誓忠诚，用刀划手心，双手紧握，让伤口的血融合在一起，一面吟诵神圣的誓言，深深地凝视对方。  
"从今以后，我们永远是知心。"

知心的字面意思倒是没有那么震撼，而是存在于它背后的意思。  
那不仅仅是因为合得来而已。

彻头彻尾、无拘无束、融为一体。完全忠实，无话不谈的朋友。或者说，同伴。

渴望理解，精神的共振。一直以来渴求但不自知的东西。  
从来没有遇到过这样的人。

对以前的自己来说，探讨没有爱情的人生是一件很自然的事情，爱情对他来说不太重要，什么才是重要的？也许是与自己命运谈条件。

而他现在满脑子都是这位魅力十足的知心朋友，而且还有让他身体蠢蠢欲动的身体结合。

我们不只是朋友，只要和他在一起我就觉得神采奕奕。

END.

后记：  
这篇陆续写了三个月，是德哈纯爱小故事 AU向  
取名Turquoise，土耳其玉。原因是很喜欢这种蓝绿色，是在Call Me By Your Name里洗漱间的瓷砖颜色，还有阿兹卡班电影开头雨季的颜色。  
土耳其玉是十二月的生辰石，也代表摩羯座，合适又相当有品位。(ps甜茶也是摩羯)  
不知道是开车开多了 还是什么 总之阳痿了很长一段时间。想写点氛围和感情更浓厚、有意义性的东西  
本来以为写不完的，有亲友们的启发让我不知不觉完成了！还有女友给我发了查克·帕拉纽克(搏击俱乐部作者)的写作指南，真的很有用处!!!  
有些地方一直不知道怎么发展最好，也去摸鱼看了一些电视剧和听音乐慢慢寻找灵感……  
创作过程中也有很多美好的回忆，超快乐！！


End file.
